jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Tajfumerang
Tajfumerang (ang. Typhoomerang) — gatunek olbrzymiego, szybkiego i zjawiskowego smoka o wielkich skrzydłach. Należy do ognistej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Okrutna parka. Wygląd Nieznana jest rozpiętość skrzydeł tego smoka, jednak z pewnością jest ona pokaźna. Skrzydła są wielkie w stosunku do smukłego, długiego ciała. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągną się szpikulce. Krawędzie skrzydeł, końcówka ogona i głowa mają barwę białą lub bardzo jasną. Łeb gatunku wyposażona jest w zagięte rogi. Smok posiada jedną parę łap, silnie umięśnionych. Do tej pory Tajfumerangi pojawiły się w czterech kolorach - niebieskim, żółtym, czerwonym i pomarańczowym. Siedlisko Tajfumerang uwielbia ryby, przepada także za innymi zwierzętami. Jest on jedynym znanym smokiem, który nie boi się węgorzy. Po zjedzeniu tej ryby, smok zyskuje dodatkową energię - może robić obroty w powietrzu, a jego ogień staje się potężniejszy, odnawia również splunięcia. Dieta Smok ten zamieszkuje lasy. Jego populacja prawdopodobnie nie jest liczna, ponieważ tych ogromnych smoków trudno nie zauważyć, a niewielu ich przedstawicieli zostało poznanych. Tajfumerangi żyją również na Wyspie Węgorzy, ponieważ są jedynymi smokami, które mogą żywić się tymi rybami nie czyniąc sobie krzywdy. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są energiczne (zwłaszcza młode) i lubią się bawić oraz są bardzo ciekawskie. Pokazano, że samice wychowujące swoje potomstwo, są bardzo opiekuńcze i atakują wszytko co zagraża ich dzieciom. Tajfumerangi to dość agresywne smoki, lecz można je oswoić. Najlepszym sposobem na to jest powolne zaznajomienie się ze smokiem. Smoki z tego gatunku reagują również na komendy głosowe, są także bardzo pamiętliwe. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Tajfumerang atakuje.Tajfumerang, osiągając niesamowitą prędkość, potrafi zataczać koła nad polaną, na której w wyniku działania ognia i okrężnego ruchu smoka, powstaje wypalony znak na ziemi, przypominający spiralę. Na podstawie jej wielkości, kształtu i tego, czy porastają ją jakieś rośliny, można określić, jak dawno smok był w danym miejscu, w jakim był wieku oraz w którą stronę poleciał. Pomimo swojej wielkości, Tajfumerang jest niezwykle zwinny i silny. Jego szczęki zaciskają się bardzo mocno, nawet u młodych, co widać, gdy Płomień gryzie Szczerbatka w ogon. Dorosły smok może unieść nawet kilku wikingów i kilka smoków na swoim grzbiecie, nie okazując oznak zmęczenia. Ogromne skrzydła są w stanie powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się pożaru lasu, a za pomocą swojej zdolności błyskawicznego zataczania okręgów nawet go zgasić. Pomimo swojej ogromnej wielkości, Tajfumerang należy do najszybszych smoków. Mimo wielkiej powierzchni skrzydeł potrafi wykonywać bardzo zwinne i szybkie ruchy w powietrzu, ma jednak problem z poderwaniem się do lotu podczas pikowania ku ziemi. Gdy Tajfumerang zje węgorza, zyskuje nadzwyczajne umiejętności, przydatne podczas walki z przeciwnikiem. Źrenice smoka rozszerzają się, a sam staje się szybszy i silniejszy, odnawiając przy tym limit splunięć. Dodatkowo, gdy smok wypala znak na ziemi, po kilku dniach obrasta on pięknymi kwiatami! Smok potrafi także zwinąć skrzydła podczas lotu, obrócić się wokół swojej osi obrotu i zionąć zwięzłym strumieniem płomienia w stronę przeciwnika, co zostało wykorzystane w odcinku ,,Efekt Węgorza". Ogień Ogniem Tajfumeranga są płomienie, określane mianem cyklonów ognia. Wygląda on jak zwyczajne, pomarańczowe płomienie. Może także uwięzić swoją ofiarę, wzbijając się w powietrze i zataczając wokół niej ognistą spiralę, która wypala ziemię. Prócz tego, także ciało smoka potrafi emitować charakterystyczne iskry, przypominające fajerwerki. Słabości Dorosłe osobniki nie potrafią, po zanurkowaniu, gwałtownie poderwać się do góry, i uderzają w ziemię. Dodatkowo nie mogą zmieścić się w małych szczelinach i innych, niedużych miejscach.Jak inne smoki, może być prawdopodobnie kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Prócz tego, do słabości Tajfumeranga należy: smoczymiętka, smoczy korzeń, niebieski oleander, a także wrzask Krzykozgona. Jajo [[Plik:JajoTajfumerangaSoD.PNG|thumb|95px|w grze School of Dragons]]Jajo Tajfumeranga pojawia się wielokrotnie w grach, a jego wygląd zasadniczo nie różni się. Ma ono owalny, zwężony na górze kształt przypominający jajo kurze, jest jednak znacznie większe. Skorupa jest twarda, a jej barwa odpowiada barwie smoka mającego się wykluć. Ozdabiają ją nieco ciemniejsze pasy, układające się w kształt fal i spirali. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Okrutna parka do rąk Czkawki trafia nieznane smocze pisklę. Chłopiec postanawia się nim zaopiekować i dowiedzieć więcej. Stoick nadaje pisklęciu imię Płomień. Wkrótce, w Smoczej Akademii trwają badania nad nowym gatunkiem smoka. Zaskoczeni przyjaciele obserwują, jak z niesamowitą prędkością Płomień okrąża arenę i wypala na ziemi spiralny znak. Opisują nowy gatunek w smoczym podręczniku. Szczerbatek jest zazdrosny o nowego pupila swojego przyjaciela i obraża się na niego. Wkrótce Szczerbatek zauważa pożar w lesie. Chce poinformować o tym Czkawkę, który jednak nie chce go słuchać i ignoruje go. Nocna Furia ucieka do lasu, gdzie obserwuje, jak ogromny smok, wyglądający jak pisklę znalezione przez Czkawkę, wypala polanę wśród drzew. Kiedy Czkawka rozmawia z Pyskaczem, wraca Szczerbatek i chce, aby jeździec wreszcie go wysłuchał. Ten jednak nie może go zrozumieć, szczególnie, gdy smok przedrzeźnia i gania Pochodnię. Zdenerwowany Czkawka postanawia zostawić go nad Kruczym Urwiskiem, aby przemyślał swoje zachowanie. Następnego dnia Mieczyk i Szpadka informują Czkawkę, iż znaleźli w lesie dziwne zjawisko - wielki wypalony na ziemi znak. Kiedy Czkawka dociera na miejsce, rozumie, że Szczerbatek chciał go ostrzec przed wielkim smokiem - matką pisklęcia. Gdy wielki Tajfumerang zauważa swoje dziecko w ramionach Czkawki, zaczyna go gonić. W końcu Płomień z powrotem trafia do swojej matki, a Czkawka przeprasza Szczerbatka. W drugim sezonie, pojawia się w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać, kiedy goni jeźdźców badających ślady wypalone na ziemi, a także w odcinku Noc i wrzask, gdy straszy Śledzika. W odcinku pod tytułem Zębiróg w ogniu wystąpił przedstawiciel tego gatunku - Płomień. Pomógł on Czkawce, Mieczykowi, Szpadce i ich smokom w ugaszeniu pożaru lasu oraz ucieczce z niego. Została pokazana tam możliwość lotu na tym wspaniałym smoku, co do tej pory nie było potwierdzone. Istniały opinie, iż jego "ognistość" uniemożliwia lot na nim. Gatunek pojawia się też w odcinku Efekt węgorza, kiedy atakuje Czkawkę, Śledzika, Szczerbatka i Sztukamięs podczas misji na Wyspie Węgorzy. Wtedy to widzimy, co dzieje się, gdy przedstawiciel tego gatunku zje węgorza. W grach ''Wild Skies Tajfumerang pojawia się także w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować, karmiąc go rybami lub plastrami miodu. Znajduje się w Urwisku Dzikich Smoków (ang. Wild Dragon Cliff). ''Rise of Berk |czas poszukiwania jaja = 12 godzin (Eel Island) 20 godzin (The Woods That Howled) 5 godzin (Pointly Point) 1 godzina (Misty Backwoods 4 godziny Misty Backwoods) |cena = 450 |drewno = 98 600/h |ryby = nie zbiera |opis = Famously over-dramatic, this insecure Stoker Class Dragon is known for a spinning Falming Cyclone maneuver in battle... and courtship! |tłumaczenie = Znany, dramatyczny, ten niebezpieczny smok Klasy Ognistej słynie z wirującego Ognistego Cyklonu, którym dysponuje podczas walki...oraz podczas zalotów!|dostępność = zawsze|nazwa ang = Typhoomerang}} School of Dragons Od 11 września 2014 Tajfumerang jest dostępny do kupienia i wytresowania w grze internetowej. Jego jajo (poza przeceną) kosztuje 750 diamentów. Smok wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada animacje Koszmara Ponocnika. Znane Tajfumerangi *Płomień *Matka Płomienia *Niebieski Tajfumerang *Żółty Tajfumerang *Tajfumerangi z odcinka ''Żyj i pozwól latać i Noc i wrzask *Niebieski Tajfumerang z odcinka Efekt węgorza (nie wiadmomo, czy to nie brat/siostra Płomienia wpisany wyżej) *Tajfumerang z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies *Tajfumerang z gry School of Dragons * Tajfumerang z gry'' Rise of Berk'' Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Tajfumerang" to zlepek słów "tajfun" i "bumerang" - wymyślił ją Śledzik. *Smok nie został nigdy wcześniej odkryty i opisany. Stało się to dopiero w odcinku Okrutna parka, gdzie zrobił to Czkawka. *Tajfumerang należy do ognistej klasy prawdopodobnie ze względu na emisję ognia. Oprócz ziania, wytwarza go również ciało smoka, podobnie jak w przypadku Koszmara Ponocnika i Ognioglisty. * Jako jedyny gatunek zjada węgorze. * Jest bardzo podobny do innego smoka o nazwie Drzewokos, jednak jest od niego nieco większy. * Na podstawie wielkości ognistego znaku, który smok zostawia na ziemi, można określić jego wielkość, wiek z której strony przyleciał oraz w którą stronę odleciał. * W School of Dragons smok nie je węgorzy. Gdy go zje robi się smutny. *Jajo tajfumernaga przypomina Jowisz. Zobacz też en::Typhoomerang es::Tifómerang Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Imienia smoków